A system can use a voltage regulator to scale supply voltages. The voltage regulator maintains a constant voltage level until instructed to supply a different voltage level. Generally, transitioning from a voltage value to a lower voltage value can take a significantly longer time than transitioning from the voltage value to a higher voltage value.
By decreasing supply voltages, the system can achieve lower power consumption. When the system dynamically decreases a supply voltage, certain operations should be halted until the supply voltage is stabilized. For example, Flash memory data fetches should be halted until the data is recalibrated with the updated voltage supply value. The time required to stabilize the voltage is generally unpredictable and can have a negative impact on system latency.